mensageiroswikiaorg_pt_br-20200216-history
Como manter-se ligado a Deus?
thumb|left|400pxQuando o dia amanhece, a maioria das pessoas não busca a Deus, somente os seus próprios interesses. Sabendo disso, Jesus fez uma proposta muito especial para conceder-nos o privilégio de fazer parte do Seu reino de eterna felicidade. Sim! O reino do discernimento, da lucidez, do conhecimento, da sabedoria e da paz. Como obter esse reino? Como Deus deseja que eu me relacione com Ele? Que resultados positivos posso esperar? São perguntas que o pequeno estudo abaixo pretende responder. 01. Quais os benefícios de buscar o reino de Deus? “Mas buscai primeiro o seu reino e a sua justiça, e todas estas coisas vos serão acrescentadas” (Mateus 6:33). COMENTÁRIO – Se eu buscar o reino de Deus em primeiro lugar, tudo que for realmente importante para minha vida me será dado. 02. Qual o caminho para chegar a Deus? “Disse-lhe Tomé: Senhor, não sabemos para onde vais; e como podemos saber o caminho? Respondeu-lhe Jesus: Eu sou o caminho, e a verdade, e a vida; ninguém vem ao Pai, senão por mim” (João 14:5 e 6). COMENTÁRIO – Jesus disse: “Eu sou o caminho”. 03. O que devo pedir ao Senhor a cada manhã? “Faze-me ouvir da tua benignidade pela manhã, pois em ti confio; faze-me saber o caminho que devo seguir, porque a ti elevo a minha alma. Livra-me, ó Senhor, dos meus inimigos; porque em ti é que eu me refugio. Ensina-me a fazer a tua vontade, pois tu és o meu Deus; guie-me o teu bom Espírito por terreno plano” (Salmo 143:8-10). “Se confessarmos os nossos pecados, ele é fiel e justo para nos perdoar os pecados e nos purificar de toda injustiça” (1 João 1:9). COMENTÁRIO – Perdão pelos meus pecados e que me ensine diariamente a fazer a Sua vontade. 04. O que acontece quando oro a Deus? “Quando todo o povo fora batizado, tendo sido Jesus também batizado, e estando ele a orar, o céu se abriu; e o Espírito Santo desceu sobre ele em forma corpórea, como uma pomba; e ouviu-se do céu esta voz: Tu és o meu Filho amado; em ti me comprazo” (Lucas 3:21 e 22). COMENTÁRIO – O céu se abre para as providências divinas em minha vida, o Espírito Santo desce para me batizar e Deus me faz uma declaração de amor: “Filho, Eu amo você”. 05. Como devo orar? “E tudo quanto pedirdes em meu nome, eu o farei, para que o Pai seja glorificado no Filho. Se me pedirdes alguma coisa em meu nome, eu a farei. Se me amardes, guardareis os meus mandamentos” (João 14:13-15). “Vós, porém, amados, edificando-vos na vossa fé santíssima, orando no Espírito Santo, guardai-vos no amor de Deus, esperando a misericórdia de nosso Senhor Jesus Cristo, para a vida eterna” (Judas 20,21). “Também o Espírito, semelhantemente, nos assiste em nossa fraqueza; porque não sabemos orar como convém, mas o mesmo Espírito intercede por nós sobremaneira, com gemidos inexprimíveis” (Romanos 8:26). COMENTÁRIO – Devo orar a Deus Pai, em nome de Jesus Cristo, disposto a ser obediente aos Seus mandamentos. Não devemos nos esquecer que o Espírito Santo é o nosso intercessor que opera junto ao nosso Salvador, Jesus Cristo. Assim, podemos orar também ao Espírito Santo. 06. Qual o melhor momento para buscar o reino de Deus? “Atende à voz do meu clamor, Rei meu e Deus meu, pois é a ti que oro. Pela manhã ouves a minha voz, ó Senhor; pela manhã te apresento a minha oração, e vigio” (Salmo 5:2 e 3). COMENTÁRIO – Pela manhã, antes de qualquer atividade, para oferecer a Ele o melhor do meu tempo. Esse é o caminho para a intimidade com Deus. Começando o dia com o Criador, minha alegria é recuperada e o meu ânimo fortalecido para encarar o dia. Contudo, existem pessoas que trabalham toda a noite e dormem pela manhã. O que fazer? Não imagine tal pessoa que Deus a rejeitará, saiba que Ele pode ouvir as pessoas em qualquer momento. Se o seu dia começa às 12h ou às 16h, não se preocupe, o importante é buscar a Deus no momento em que você começa o seu dia. 07. Como Deus gosta de ser adorado? “Louvai ao Senhor! Cantai ao Senhor um cântico novo, e o seu louvor na assembléia dos santos! Alegre-se Israel naquele que o fez; regozijem-se os filhos de Sião no seu Rei. Louvem-lhe o nome com danças, cantem-lhe louvores com adufe e harpa. Porque o Senhor se agrada do seu povo; ele adorna os mansos com a salvação. Exultem de glória os santos, cantem de alegria nos seus leitos. Estejam na sua garganta os altos louvores de Deus, e na sua mão espada de dois gumes” (Salmo 149:1-6). COMENTÁRIO – Por meio do louvor. Através dele posso expressar gratidão, alegria pelo perdão e fé. Invocando a presença de Deus diariamente por meio do louvor e da gratidão, eu O agradarei e sentirei a alegria de pertencer ao Criador do Universo. A música é um excelente meio para louvar (elogiar) a Deus. 08. Como ouvir a voz de Deus? “Bem-aventurado aquele que lê e bem-aventurados os que ouvem as palavras desta profecia e guardam as coisas que nela estão escritas; porque o tempo está próximo” (Apocalipse 1:3). “ Santifica-os na verdade, a tua palavra é a verdade”( João 17:17). “Logo a fé é pelo ouvir, e o ouvir pela palavra de Cristo” (Romanos 10:17). COMENTÁRIO – O principal veículo para ouvir a voz de Deus é a Bíblia. Quando leio a Palavra, o Espírito Santo fala ao meu coração e revela-me a Sua vontade. Depois de orar e cantar, abro as Escrituras para receber a voz de Jesus. 09. O que Jesus deseja ensinar-me por meio da Bíblia? “Vinde a mim, todos os que estais cansados e oprimidos, e eu vos aliviarei. Tomai sobre vós o meu jugo, e aprendei de mim, que sou manso e humilde de coração; e achareis descanso para as vossas almas. Porque o meu jugo é suave, e o meu fardo e leve” (Mateus 11:28-30). “Mas o meu justo viverá da fé; e se ele recuar, a minha alma não tem prazer nele” (Hebreus 10:38). “E quem não toma a sua cruz, e não segue após mim, não é digno de mim” (Mateus 10:38). “Se vós permanecerdes em mim, e as minhas palavras permanecerem em vós, pedi o que quiserdes, e vos será feito. Se guardardes os meus mandamentos, permanecereis no meu amor; do mesmo modo que eu tenho guardado os mandamentos de meu Pai, e permaneço no seu amor. Isto vos mando: que vos ameis uns aos outros” (João 15:7,10,17). COMENTÁRIO – Cristo deseja que eu aprenda a confiar inteiramente nEle, tornando-me manso e humilde. Ou seja, preciso encarar as grandes dificuldades da vida com coragem e perseverança, mantendo-me sempre no caminho certo. 10. Que nível alcanço quando busco o reino de Deus? “Regozijai-vos sempre. Orai sem cessar. Em tudo dai graças; porque esta é a vontade de Deus em Cristo Jesus para convosco. Não extingais o Espírito; não desprezeis as profecias, mas ponde tudo à prova. Retende o que é bom; Abstende-vos de toda espécie de mal” (1 Tessalonicenses 5:16-22). COMENTÁRIO – Apesar das provas, posso ter alegria pela certeza de que Deus está comigo. Devo estar sempre aberto à atuação do Espírito Santo em minha vida, atento às advertências das Escrituras, evitando tudo que não é bom e vivendo feliz com Deus. 11. Como Jesus apresenta-Se a cada novo dia? “Eu, Jesus, enviei o meu anjo para vos testificar estas coisas a favor das igrejas. Eu sou a raiz e a geração de Davi, a resplandecente estrela da manhã” (Apocalipse 22:16). “Os que forem sábios, pois, resplandecerão como o fulgor do firmamento; e os que converterem a muitos para a justiça, como as estrelas sempre e eternamente” (Daniel 12:3). COMENTÁRIO – Como a Estrela da Manhã. Ele tem luz própria e brilha oferecendo-me luz e poder para que eu possa brilhar eternamente. 12. O que o Espírito Santo sente e faz por mim? “Ou supondes que em vão afirma a Escritura: É com ciúme que por nós anseia o Espírito, que ele fez habitar em nós?” (Tiago 4:5). “E a esperança não desaponta, porquanto o amor de Deus está derramado em nossos corações pelo Espírito Santo que nos foi dado” (Romanos 5:5). COMENTÁRIO – O Espírito Santo deseja ser o único em meu coração. Isso porque Ele me ama e pretende derramar todo o Seu amor em meu coração a cada dia. Ele não quer dividir o nosso amor com as coisas ruins do mundo (Tiago 4:4). 13. Como posso contribuir com o Seu reino? “Confessai, portanto, os vossos pecados uns aos outros, e orai uns pelos outros, para serdes curados. A súplica de um justo pode muito na sua atuação” (Tiago 5:16). “Os que forem sábios, pois, resplandecerão como o fulgor do firmamento; e os que converterem a muitos para a justiça, como as estrelas sempre e eternamente” (Daniel 12:3). COMENTÁRIO – O Senhor deseja que eu interceda por pessoas que precisam ser alcançadas pelo Evangelho e receber a cura divina. 14. Que promessa existe quando busco a Deus na primeira hora de cada dia? “Clama a mim, e responder-te-ei, e anunciar-te-ei coisas grandes e ocultas, que não sabes” (Jeremias 33:3). “Sujeitai-vos, pois, a Deus; mas resisti ao Diabo, e ele fugirá de vós” (Tiago 4:7). COMENTÁRIO – Ele me garante a vitória completa em todas as áreas da vida. 15. O que eu posso dizer para Deus agora? “…Eis-me aqui para fazer, ó Deus, a tua vontade…” (Hebreus 10:9). Fonte: Biblia on Line Meditando com Jesus